To be eligible for an algebra class a student must have an average of at least $83\%$ over all four quarters in his or her pre-algebra class. If Fisher had an $82\%$, $77\%$, and $75\%$ in the first three quarters, what is the minimum score he must earn in the 4th quarter to move on to algebra?
Explanation: To average $83\%$ over four quarters, a student must earn a total of $4 \times 83 = 332$ percentage points. So far Fisher has $82 + 77 + 75 = 234$ percentage points. He needs another $332 - 234 = 98$ percentage points, so he must earn a $\boxed{98\%}$ in the 4th quarter.